robinhobbelderlingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Icefyre
Icefyre is a dragon who spent untold years trapped within ice on Aslevjal. Character Icefyre is a large, black, male dragon whose exact age is unknown. He lived during the time of the cataclysm that altered the coastline, killing the dragons and Elderlings and destroying their cities. Initially he is hopeful that the remaining serpents will continue their species, but when generations of serpents fail to migrate up the Rain Wild River he grows despondent. Believing himself to be the last of his kind, Icefyre flies to Aslevjal in the Out Islands, the former site of an Elderling city, and attempts to kill himself by allowing himself to freeze to death. It is very difficult to kill a dragon, however, and Icefyre survives being buried beneath several hundred feet of snow and ice for many years. Until recent times, Icefyre's body was visible through the glacier in which he was encased, and he is known to those in the Out Islands as a monster. His species is debated, and he is usually presumed to be dead. However, there also exist myths of Icefyre granting boons or telling fortunes for those who visit him. Events The Tawny Man Trilogy Narcheska Elliania orders Dutiful Farseer to present Icefyre's head on the hearth of her motherhouse as a condition for their marriage. Dutiful agrees to the quest, and the two travel to Aslevjal in the company of Dutiful's Skill and Wit coteries, as well as several guardsmen and Outislanders. When the group arrives at the site of Icefyre's body, its Witted members are aware of Icefyre's immense spirit, but confused by the way its strength appears to ebb and flow. Icefyre also has a profound impact on Thick, whose Skill ability appears to make him particularly susceptible to the dragon's influence, even weakened as Icefyre is. Within the Pale Woman's palace, Fitz discovers that the Pale Woman has attempted to kill Icefyre by tunneling through the side of the glacier to his heart, but she has been unable to find any implement that will pierce the dragon's scales. Icefyre resists all attempts at contact by the group until Fitz convinces Nettle to try to awaken him and encourage him to live. To Fitz's horror, Icefyre is intrigued by Nettle, and subsumes her in his own spirit, allowing her to be scattered in the Skill river. Thick rescues Fitz and Nettle, and during his work Tintaglia becomes aware of them and begins communicating through them with Icefyre. Upon realizing that he is not the last dragon in the world, Icefyre's will to live surges. He is impatient throughout attempts to break through the ice that traps him. Once enough ice has been removed from him, Icefyre frees himself, and finds that he is still able to fly despite his wasted body. He and Tintaglia fight off the Pale Woman's stone dragon, with assistance from Swift, who ultimately kills the creature. Immediately after the battle, Icefyre and Tintaglia mate. After much pestering of Tintaglia by Nettle, Icefyre is persuaded to land at Wuislington and briefly lay his head upon the hearth of the motherhouse of the Narwhal Clan, thus fulfilling the specific obligations of Dutiful's pledge to Elliania. [[The Rain Wild Chronicles|The Rain Wild Chronicles]] Tintaglia and Icefyre live as dragons lived in the past, flying, feeding, and mating as they please. However, they are ambushed by Chalcedean soldiers, who attempt to kill them and seize their parts for the Duke of Chalced. Icefyre eventually returns to Kelsingra with Tintaglia. Icefyre evidently prefers nomadic life, as he does not remain in Kelsingra, nor visit very often. Assassin's Fate Icefyre arrives at Clerres and aids the other dragons in destroying the city and the school of the Servants. In his rage, he reveals his shameful secret: that he was one of a group of dragons who sought out aid from Clerres and were met with poisoned cattle and a fate of being butchered while dying. Icefyre was one of the only dragons with the strength to fight back, but when he tried, they Skill-imprinted him with the suicidal desire to bury himself in the ice of Aslevjal.Category:Dragons Category:The Tawny Man Trilogy Category:The Rain Wild Chronicles Category:The Fitz and the Fool Trilogy